Computing technology has revolutionized the way we work, play, and communicate. However, the increased presence of computing technology in day-to-day life has led to a significant increase in security risks relating to digital data and computing resources. To control access to data and computing resources, a password and/or username have been used as an initial authentication measure within conventional computing devices. While a password can provide at least an initial level of security, passwords are only beneficial when they cannot be guessed or otherwise derived by a malicious actor.
Due to the difficulty users tend to have with remembering increasingly longer and more complex passwords, many computer security systems have begun to incorporate biometric authentication. A common method of biometric authentication involves digitally imaging an individual's fingerprint and matching the fingerprint to an authorized user. As such, biometric authentication can allow a user to have a highly complex biometric password (e.g., a fingerprint), while not necessarily requiring the user to recall from memory a long and complex password. Unfortunately, recent research has made it increasingly clear that conventional, simple fingerprint authentication schemes can be readily defeated. For example, in at least some cases, a fingerprint scanner can be defeated with a simple picture of an authorized individual's fingerprint.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.